1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to health care devices and, more particularly, to a portable wash basin cart that is used to hold a patient's personal wash basin in a mobile, sanitary manner.
2. Background Information
Health care providers in a variety of environments often require a portable wash basin that is individual to the patient. Health care providers currently use a portable wash basin that must be carried back and forth from a bathroom for filling, emptying, cleaning, and refilling. Lower back pain is a common complaint of the users. These portable wash basins are typically a simple rectangular bucket that holds the wash and waste water. The wash basins are typically placed on available table, couch, or bed space when they are being used with the patient. When full of water, the basins are fairly heavy and unwieldy. Current was basins often cause spills and contamination to the support surface as well as surrounding areas.